1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which will hereinafter be denominated as the ‘Janet’ peach tree which produces clingstone fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately July 8 to 10 in a normal growing year in the Sacramento Valley of Northern California as an early peach clingstone fruit for processing with a red blush coloration which matures approximately seven days before the ‘Loadel’ (un-patented) clingstone peach.
2. Background
In the development of new commercial varieties of fruit, specific characteristics places a premium on early or late maturing, in the growing. However, many other varieties have small size, lack of flavor, or coloration. In some instances there are other undesirable characteristics that decrease the commercial success, such as lack of color, size, good flavor and good color. At the same time it must have a different maturity date than that of similar fruit. This new invention meets all of the aforementioned criteria and therefore is of commercial appeal to the processor.